


give me a moment, give me it all

by ladybonehollows



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/pseuds/ladybonehollows
Summary: Brand makes use of the fact that Rune's bed is flush up against the wall.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	give me a moment, give me it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd because I wasn't supposed to write this yet, but I had the idea and ran with it. Oops?
> 
> Also filling the Tarot Sequence Bingo prompt of "quickie"

"I can... take it."

Brand's hands tightened fractionally on my hips, his fingertips pressing into my sweat-slicked skin. Pulling back, he held himself still, just the tip of him lingering inside me, but my protest dissolved into a broken moan when he — slowly, slowly, far too slowly — pressed all the way back in. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, as though his was the touch that could contour flames. I was ready to burn.

I whimpered as he bottomed out inside me and ground his hips against mine for extra measure. "I know you can," he said, and the smug pleasure in his voice only sent another thrill through me.

My forearm pressed hard against the wall to hold myself up, my other hand grasping for purchase against the wall as I tried to push back. His hands gripped me tightly, keeping me in place as he pulled back, as he took his time with me, as he drew it out until I couldn't bear it anymore. "Brand —" I started, but bit my words off when he pushed inside me again in one long, slow thrust. "Fuck."

"I am," he said, and _oh my gods_.

"Is that what you call it?"

The sarcasm lost some of it's effect when my words came out breathless, but I didn't complain when I felt him lean over me, his skin flush against my back from hip to shoulder. His hand found the wall above mine, to hold himself up. When he spoke, his lips brushed at the skin just below my ear. "You love it," he said, thick and deep and sure.

How could he be anything less when I knew he could feel how much I wanted it, just as I could feel how much he wanted me?

The bond had been getting stronger between us over the last few months, and I was pretty confident that I wasn't imagining the feel of his control slipping.

When Brand straightened up, pulling out a little as he did so, I didn't wait for him to grab my hips again, to hold me still while he teased me with _so close to enough_. Bracing myself against the wall, I pushed back onto him, taking him in deep again, letting out a stuttered moan as I felt him fill me up. Before he could react, I leaned forward, letting him slip out partway before quickly sinking back onto him.

Brand grunted, but he didn't stop me as I fucked myself back on his dick, taking the pace and friction that he'd denied me for so long. My cock hung aching and heavy between my legs, practically untouched since we'd started, and I didn't dare take my arms off the wall, didn't dare lose the support I needed to push back against him, again and again until I heard him swear under his breath, and then louder, and then —

His hands found my hips, but he didn't try to stop me or slow me, he just held on as I moved. Every time I took him in deep, a little punched out moan escaped him, his need mingling beautifully with mine. "Fuck, Rune," he gasped, and I moved faster, just to hear him groan. "That's it baby, fuck me, just like — oh _fuck_."

One of his hands disappeared from my hips, and in the next instant: a slap, but not against my skin. I turned my head toward the sound, and saw Brand's hand against the wall to our right. He was holding himself up, his fingers clenched like he was trying to dig them into the wall, and...

I wasn't like Brand didn't have the strength to hold himself up while I worked myself back on him. Brand was strong enough to take anything. No, this was him being as utterly wrecked as he was making me. "Don't stop," he said, and he said it _hoarsely_.

A shudder ran through me, but I didn't stop. He leaned back a little, changing the angle until he was hitting against that perfect spot inside me every time I sank down onto him, but I didn't stop. "Fuck, fuck, _Rune_ ," he moaned, with complete abandon, and there was no fucking way I was going to stop.

When it happened, I felt it in the bond between us as much as a physical sensation. I felt the moment he lost control, when he tightened his grip on me and started thrusting deep again. One, two, three before he came inside me, his body shuddering, his mind bursting with the pleasure that rocked through him to me and back again. I cried out, overwhelmed from the sensation, desperate for my own release. "Please —"

He sagged over me. I felt his lips on my shoulder, and it was a still trembling hand that wrapped tightly around my cock.

That was all it took. I bucked into his fist, arching back into him as everything narrowed to the rush flooding through me, heightened by Brand's. I was aware of his free arm tightening around my chest, holding us tightly together as I shook through my release.

My arms gave way, but Brand's held me firm against his chest. We groaned in concert as he slipped out. My head span as, in one swift movement, he rolled us so that he lay on his back, propped up against the wall, with my head on his shoulder.

I turned so that we were chest to chest. I kissed him before pressing my face in the hollow of his neck. "I told you we had time for a quickie before we have to meet Ciaran."

"It only counts if you still get up and shower in the next two minutes."

I wriggled against him, feeling boneless and incredible and like I never wanted to move again in my life. I was still catching my breath. "Don't think I didn't notice you were drawing it out just to prove me wrong."

I felt his smile in his lips against my hair. "Don't pretend you didn't love every second of it."


End file.
